Strawberry Death
by Brisingar
Summary: Ichigo goes through his past and then goes back then becomes wanted among the Soul Society and he is forced to murder his best friends, but he doesn't kill Rukia.
1. Chapter 1

**Strawberry Death**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters except OC

"Blah" Human

"**Blah" Zanpakuto**

"_Blah" Human thought_

Ichigo slowly opens his eyes as he hears a familiar voice.

"Ru… Rukia is that you?" Ichigo managed to mutter.

"Yeah, how do you feel Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Okay, sore, but how long have I been out?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Eh, 3 days…" Rukia answered.

"3 DAYS?!?" yelled Ichigo.

"Yup, you took a major beating fighting Byakuya."

"Oh, all I remember I was taken over by a force I couldn't overcome. Then I brought out my Bankai, and that's all I remember." Ichigo explained. "Is he still alive?"

"I have no clue." Rukia admitted. "I just found you lying on the ground on the cliff." "So do you know what 'force' came over you?" Rukia asked questioningly.

"No, but after it went away Byakuya said that I had half a Hollow mask on me. I'm getting a little worried. This is the second time it has happened to me."

"You should talk to Zangetsu or Yoruichi."

"Yeah I should, also I haven't told anyone before but I think I have gone into my mind because I was him and I had to fight someone that looked exactly like me but he was completely white… could that be my Hollow side?"

"Hmm…" Rukia thought, "How many times has this happened?"

"Twice, one was after I fought Kenpachi, when I thought I was finished. The other time I can't seem to remember… it's like it has just faded from my memory." Ichigo said

"Well, when was the other time you went into "Hollow form"?"

"When I was training Urahara, before I went to the Soul Society, I had to get out of this pit or the chain would finish encroaching and I would become a full Hollow, but luckily I escaped at the nick of time. When I got out the Hollow mask was half-way on me and I ripped it off." Ichigo went on and told the rest of the story.

___________________________________________________________________________________

This was a pretty short chapter. I am new at writing Fan-Fics so just leave any comments you can give me to help me be a better writer 


	2. Chapter 2

**Strawberry Death**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters except OC

"Blah" Human

"**Blah" Zanpakuto**

"_Blah" Human thought_

Ichigo slowly opens his eyes as he hears a familiar voice.

"Ru… Rukia is that you?" Ichigo managed to mutter.

"Yeah, how do you feel Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Okay, sore, but how long have I been out?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Eh, 3 days…" Rukia answered.

"3 DAYS?!?" yelled Ichigo.

"Yup, you took a major beating fighting Byakuya."

"Oh, all I remember I was taken over by a force I couldn't overcome. Then I brought out my Bankai, and that's all I remember." Ichigo explained. "Is he still alive?"

"I have no clue." Rukia admitted. "I just found you lying on the ground on the cliff." "So do you know what 'force' came over you?" Rukia asked questioningly.

"No, but after it went away Byakuya said that I had half a Hollow mask on me. I'm getting a little worried. This is the second time it has happened to me."

"You should talk to Zangetsu or Yoruichi."

"Yeah I should, also I haven't told anyone before but I think I have gone into my mind because I was him and I had to fight someone that looked exactly like me but he was completely white… could that be my Hollow side?"

"Hmm…" Rukia thought, "How many times has this happened?"

"Twice, one was after I fought Kenpachi, when I thought I was finished. The other time I can't seem to remember… it's like it has just faded from my memory." Ichigo said

"Well, when was the other time you went into "Hollow form"?"

"When I was training Urahara, before I went to the Soul Society, I had to get out of this pit or the chain would finish encroaching and I would become a full Hollow, but luckily I escaped at the nick of time. When I got out the Hollow mask was half-way on me and I ripped it off." Ichigo went on and told the rest of the story.

___________________________________________________________________________________

This was a pretty short chapter. I am new at writing Fan-Fics so just leave any comments you can give me to help me be a better writer 


End file.
